dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Ziro
Ziro, sometimes called Lord Ziro, is male member of Frost Demons and former member of Planet Trade Organization. He defected from Organization 25 years before death of Frieza, shortly after Genocide of the Saiyans . Appereance While Ziro has multiple forms, he usually prefers to stay at his 5th Form. His size however, aside last transformation, does not change that much. He is usually size of teen-aged boy, and has Orange eyes with dark navy markings around them, pale skin, grayish armored skin and greed orb on his head. There are other Orbs in his body as well, but their size and location changes during almost each transformation. Ziro can be often seen wearing his black battle armor, with grey trimming and metal plate. Suit covers most of upper body and lover body, aside of feet, legs and stomach. Personality Ziro is usually calm and collected person, but gets easily annoyed when people think him to be Frieza. Much like Frieza and Cooler, he speaks in intellectual and serious manner. During his time at Planet Trade Organization, most thought him be weird, as he did rarely take any soldiers with him to planets, and tried negotiate with them. Much like Cooler, Ziro is positively inclined and respectful towards his subordinates, and does not kill them blindly or in his frustration. Ziro has deep grudge against Frieza for destroying Planet Vegeta, as his Elite Troopers were at Vegeta during it's destruction. History Coming later! Abilities & Powers Ziro has said that when he uses his Full Power, he would reach Power Level of 2.000.000. His power level while on his weakest form is much weaker, around 20.000. While fighting, Ziro tries to be around same level as his opponnent to make fight more fair as well as fun. Usually, Ziro's power level is around Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight': Like most users of ki, Ziro is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. *'[http://dragonplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]: The most basic form of energy attacks, Ziro is capable of firing purple colored energy blasts. **Wrath Bomber' : Ziro cloaks himself with Purple Energy, and proceeds to fire purple Ki-Blasts to all directions. While Ki-Blasts have only enough power to destroy houses, it is rather difficult to avoid. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Power_Energy_Wave '''Full-Power Energy Wave']: Ziro is able fire purple beam of Energy from both of his hands. Power of these beams is par with Galick Gun. *'Death Beam': Like most members of his species, Ziro can use the Death Beam technique in combat. To do so, he extends his hands towards his target and points, firing a thin, but deadly, beam of energy from his fingertips. The blast can pierce most objects and can be extremely deadly if it pierces the target's chest. **'Barrage Death Beam ' : Ziro fires Death Beams from his both hands in rapid succession. **'Spiral Death Beam' : More powerful than normal Death Beam, Ziro focuses energy on his index and middle finger, and fires rotating Full-Power Death Beam. As for now, there has not been single target which could withstand it's direct hit unharmed. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Supernova Supernova]: Unlike most of his kin, Ziro uses his both hands when making a Supernova. First he closes his hands as he would prey, then forms small sun-like sphere between hands, which he then lets expand to size of normal Supernova. Ziro has said that his technique is still incomplete, as it does tend detonate before its time as massive explosion - Much stronger than his Death Novas. Once Ziro did accidentally blow planet up with it. *'Death Ball': A spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this "Death Ball" is thrown towards the target. Typically this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. Ziro's Death Ball is Black / Purple. **'Death Nova ': Ziro creates Red Energy ball, size of Supernova, which he then starts to compress until it's same size as his normal Death Ball. Once it hits target, ball quickly expands, causing massive explosion. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Salza_Blade Sauzer Blade] : Ziro holds out his hand and creates a purple beam of energy. This blade made from energy is sharp enough to cut almost anything. *'Telekinesis': Ziro's Telekinesis is not as strong as Friezas, but he is able to lift boulders from ground, and throw them at his foes. *[[Transformation|'Transformation']]: Ziro's has several different forms. Usually, there is not much change, up to 5th form. However, when forced to use 6th, his appereance becomes much like Cooler's while in his 5th Form. *'Afterimage': Technique where user moves so fast that they leave image behind them, often fooling opponent. Usually Ziro uses this to go behind opponent to hit them in back. Equipment Battle Armor ''': Ziro has customized black battle armor, with grey trimming and metal plate. Suit covers most of upper body and lover body, aside of feet, legs and stomach. He prefers use it with his 5th Form. Transformations While Ziro's height does not change, aside with 6th Transformation, his power level and Bio-Suit change shape. Between 1st and 2nd form, there is not much difference in power or way it looks, but after 3rd form, changes are much more visible. Each transformation also increases Speed, Strength and Durability of Ziro. 1st Form Ziro's weakest form, where his bio-suit looks somewhat like battle-armor of Saiyans. It is not as durable though, as it is made from his own body tissue. There is armor on tip of his tail as well while in this form. On his 1st Form, Ziro's Power Level is 18.000. 2nd Form Armor covered with tough tissue and the addition of thigh guards. The jewels on the armor gauntlets and shin guards of this suit are also larger than in his 1st form. Power Level of his 2nd form is 35.000. 3rd Form In his 3rd Form, Ziro's Bio-Suit changes shape more than in first transformation, large femur guards (the design which is reminiscent of Cell's wing, though they are located lower on the body), long crotch guard, and a collar of armor as a neck guard. The jewels on the gauntlets are large as those on the Hero Suit, with additional of armor and a circular jewel covering the back of the hands. Power Level of his 3rd form is 70.000. 4th Form Ziro's 4th form has sharp spikes and spines. The jewels of this suit are smaller due to the addition of large shoulder, wrist, and shin spikes. In addition to the spikes on wrist gauntlets, this suit features rectangular-shaped spiked knuckle guards. The boot-like armor portions also feature a three spiked-toe section. The tail is also fully covered in spiked armor. Compared changes in power-level before, 3rd and 4th form has quite a power gap, as his power level in 4th form is 500.000. 5th Form Ziro's 5th Form has a streamline appearance. Due its overall appearance implies that it is the Bio Suit worn by Frieza and Cooler while in their true forms. The only real difference is in the design of the feet portion which feature shoe-like armor instead of bare feet. Ziro' can somewhat control his power level while at 5th form, from 500.000 all the way to 2.000.000. Armored Form Ziro wears his battle armor top with his 5th Form, to increase his durability in fights. Armor is able to withstand even high-power Energy Blasts, but attack such as Death Beam can pierce it. While in armored form, his power level is same as in his 5th form. Unlike in his 5th form, Ziro does not have armor on his feet. Advanced Form Powered-Up form Ziro discovered while training, hoping to one day to overthrow Frieza; While transforming, Ziro's gets bigger, around same size as Cooler during his transformation, and gets features spines/spikes and shark-fin-like protrusions on the shoulder guards, gauntlets, and the back of the shin guards. Curved spikes also appear on the wearer's hands and feet. Tail of this suit features armor that covers the tip of the tail. Two curved elongated spines also stick out from the back of the torso. Also, while on this form, Ziro's head takes same appereance as Cooler while on his 5th Form. Advanced Form's power level is measured to be 10.000.000, but it is no match to Super Saiyans. Gallery ZiroBattleArmor.png|Ziro's armor ZiroFull.png|Full View of Ziro's armor and body ZiroDeathBeam.png|Ziro about to fire is '''Spiral Death Beam ZiroForms.png|Ziro's different forms. Ziro5thForms.png|Ziro 5th Form ZiroFifthForm.png ZiroPainStunner.png|Firing Pain Breaker. ZiroDeathBarrage.png|'Death Barrage' Ziro5thFormDeathBeam.png|Charging energy for... Ziro5thFormDeathBeams.png|'Spiral Death Beam!' ZiroDeathNova.png|Ziro planning unleash Death Storm. ZiroForm5DeathNova.png|Ziro forming Death Nova. DeathNovaCompressed.png|Death Nova after being compressed. ZiroSupernova.png|Ziro's charging his Supernova. ZiroSupernova2.png|Ziro's Supernova. ZiroPreparation.png|Ziro prepearing to attack. ZiroDeathWave.png|Ziro's 5th form Death Wave. ZiroCharge.png|Ziro charging into battle. ZiroBeaten.png|*Cough Cough* "...You win... This time." Trivia *Ziro is based by my Dragonball Xenoverse Char with same name. *Ziro's name comes from "Zero", referring to Zero-Temperature. *Ziro's Forms are based to different forms of Bio-Suits. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Frost Demons Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Time Patroller Category:Neutral Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Dragonball Infinity